User talk:Weas-El
Main page Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hi LexiLexi, thanks for your support. There are no movies coming, as far as I know, but the fourth book Inheritance will come out in November. :What exactly do you have in mind? --Weas-El ✉ 22:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not going to touch the skin, but I was thinking of sprucing up the main page with a slider, news and blogs, just making the main page look prettier, and fixing dead end/orphan pages. LexiLexi 22:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, the main page is far from perfect imho. --Weas-El ✉ 22:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Spirits Possibly some new stuff here.--Wyvern Rex. 10:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Weas-El ✉ 11:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hi, you said I should ask you if I didn't understand anything. Sorry if this is really obvious, but how does one remove your blog post RE my RfA on the main page without deleting the blog post itself? Thanks--Gilderien Talk| 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the RfA blog post from Category:News and changed the bloglist on the main page to show only blog posts in that category. It used to be like this until LexiLexi redesigned the page. --Weas-El ✉ 23:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rex Libris Thanks Weas-El. I've added the novelisation of another classic, this time Dr. Strangelove. As it's one of the few novelisations written by the original author, and one of the fewer still written by a talented author, it's now part of Rex Libris. If you are curious, coming up are some short story collections by Joan Vinge and the near-future Singularity tale Rainbows End. Do you also like the quotes section? :Another question. There's less than a month to go until Inheritance. (Apologies if the German translation is released later.) To keep me going, would you recommend that I read some Markus Heitz? I've seen a couple of the English translations of his Dwarves series in bookshops and wondered whether he's any good. I understand that there are only six professional or semi-professional German science-fiction authors, and I've likewise seen some of these translations in bookshops. Do any names stand out for you? (Glad to see that you've read Eddaic tales of Snorri Sturson. At least now I know that there's more than of us.)--Wyvern Rex. 14:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Die Elfen and many of the others look quite interesting, so I'm being moderately hampered only by the lack of possibility for me to obtain a copy at present. While we are on the subject, I once heard this about genre fiction in the EU: ::*In France, fantasy and horror go down well, and fantasy horror better still. (Jack Williamson's Darker Than You Think traditionally sells well in France) However, the average French buyer doesn't much like SF (Why? France gave the world SF in the form of Jules Verne.) ::*Likewise, in spite of inspiring most of the world's fantasy novels, the German market prefers SF, the more realistic science the better, but no fantasy except Tolkien. And the SF has to have been written in the English language first. And translated, very, very badly. ::In northern Italy, epic fantasy and swords and sorcery have a huge market but in south Italy, it just dies away. ::Does any of this seem true?--Wyvern Rex. 16:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I've got out the book in which I read about EU genre fiction. It's one of the guidebooks already on Rex Libris, but out of the respect for the author ("The world's foremost authority on Buck Rogers") I won't say which one. :::*Apparently, the UK authors have no concept of writing about space and are far too experimental/reactionary for their own good. All UK authors can write are epic fantasies and cosy catastrophes. (So Arthur C. Clarke and J. G. Ballard don't count then?) :::*In the US, they write loud space opera and sword and sorcery but have no concept of emotion. (What about Philip K. Dick? The Dark Tower? Inheritance?) :::*The USSR, the nation which gave us Solaris and Roadside Picnic, doesn't get mentioned. :::So, maybe not that accurate. ~70% of my favorite epic fantasy series are American, while the best sword and sorcery I've ever read was by Mike Moorcock, who's English. Likewise, almost all of the space opera I buy from current authors (Vinges excepted) is produced in the UK while the most terrifying horror was likewise British. (The Americans have still got the upper hand when it comes to writing good detective fiction and westerns but that's beside the point.) Anyway, here's a man in glasses talking about fantasy novels...--Wyvern Rex. 09:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nearly forgot, if you like fantasy novels, then these two anthologies are pretty good. I've read most of the stories in them elsewhere and can recommend a number of the series.--Wyvern Rex. 10:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::So you've got Beyond the Shadows and The Black Prism left? I had a look for you and I found this, which I believe is the first.--Wyvern Rex. 10:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you do. Anyway, I've just finished sorting out some of the old, difficult to classify, unread and forgotten about literature, so that will probably be all for this week on REX LIBRIS. (I've got a load of Ballard that I'm still worrying about.) Next, maybe some of m john harrison's (without caps, very important) beautiful/savage space opera, Vernor Vinge's punk-style Zones of Thought, Dan Simmons Hyperion/Endymion (Chaucer in space, methinks), the grandeur of Paul McAuley's Eternal Light or Michael Swanwick's revisionist fantasy? Anyway, I'm retreating to another genre, detective fiction by one of its few truly great exponents, the existentialist, lyrical and cynical Raymond Chandler, whose unique style inspired more than one SF novel. I'll finish with this thought: ::::::*Some of the authors on my list would probably need a dictionary and some spare hours to construct a sentence containing the words "postmodernism" and "synthesis". ::::::*Some of the authors on my list use "postmodernism" and "synthesis" in at least every other sentence in the belief that this somehow makes them superior. ::::::*The remainder of authors on my list can consistently rival any other authors in other genres or literary fiction.--Wyvern Rex. 12:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Moratensis Can you place this character? Paolini created him, but he may not be in the books.--Wyvern Rex. 10:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Found it on the German Random House website.--Wyvern Rex. 10:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No, sorry, no idea... where exactly did you find the name? Could you give me a link to that website? --Weas-El ✉ 10:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I found this page but it still doesn't ring a bell. --Weas-El ✉ 10:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here Anyway, how's this: ::::--Wyvern Rex. 17:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nice :) I found Moratensis in the books by the way: :::::--Weas-El ✉ 22:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I've added the quote, please consider my FA nomination for Murtagh and another user's for Thorn. (Alright, I bought two more books over the weekend. I'm being severely tempted by the Shannara omnibus series. Three, sometimes four books brought together to form what appears to be the biggest paperback in the world. I'm going to have to give in very soon.)--Wyvern Rex. 11:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Interview and newsletter Here and here. Lot's of Inheritance-related caginess, Doctor Who in-jokes, Angela the herbalist and discussion of Paolini's next projects.--Wyvern Rex. 08:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't noticed your message. Thanks, I'll read it now. --Weas-El ✉ 17:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::First draft. If this is good enough, I hope that we can incorporate it into the article. There's not much point in updating the other featured templates, as anything we write now may well be proved wrong in under a week.--Wyvern Rex. 18:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's right. Your draft is fine, thanks for taking care of this. --Weas-El ✉ 20:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Book preordered.--Wyvern Rex. 17:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::If all of you are going to read Inheritance before me, I'll probably have to take a break from editing here until I've read it too. --Weas-El ✉ 17:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll be getting it 9:30 Tuesday. I'm happy to cover for you. :-) --Gilderien Talk| 22:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks a lot, that's great to know. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 22:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I might be a little later, but there's always Amazon and Search Inside. Right Weas-El, in that case I've got your bags packed and I've booked the cheapest tickets I could find as we are on a shoestring budget. You've got a sightseeing tour of Dras-leona, courtesy of the Empire. Don't worry, I'll write to tell you things such as the identity of the last Dragon Rider (It's going to be Arya, isn't it?) while you are watching all the arcane and foul ceremonies of the followers of Tosk. Why not enjoy this, in which small amounts of Inheritance are positively drip-fed to fans while you walk those famous lead-lined streets?--Wyvern Rex. 09:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, I'll be listening to that tonight...I hear you guys are touring the central Empire, I'm currently in Dras Leona defended by a water cannon, might see you there....--Gilderien Talk| 21:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::P.S. What's the template for the warning that an IP or User has been blocked? Vandalism Hey some guy replaced all the important pages with woodchuck. I restored some of them but many of the pages are locked too normal contributors. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.176.108.34 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:20, 4. Nov. 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :Thanks for the information. I have already blocked the vandal, my bot will fix the damage soon. --Weas-El ✉ 23:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC)